Dog to Human to Rabbit Back to Human
by hunter.parkinson
Summary: Donnie goes through multiple mutations.
1. Chapter 1

Donatello couldn't belive he spilt this strange looking retromutagen. At first it had no effect, then his hand felt like it was on fire. It burnt so bad he fell unconcious.

"Donnie, Donnie!"Leo screamed. "Where is he?" Mikey asked, " The toilet's clogged!" Suddenly they heard what sounded like a dog in pain. "What was that!" Rapheal demanded, clearly angered. Mikey suddenly screamed, "Kitty!" and ran to the freezer, returning with a cooler with Ice Cream Kitty in it. "Mike, why do we need her" Leo asked. "Well, it sounded like a dog and dogs eat cats." "Thats a myth." Leo replied " Lets just go find this thing and get it out of here." Raph screamed.

They almost silently crept towards the sound, that now was a small wimper, and they stayed silent. They winced when they found the sound came from Donnie's lab. They held their breath as they slowly opend the door. On the floor, unconcious was a dark brown german shepard. Mikey jumped and slipped the cooler in his shell. The dog slowley lifted its head and looked at them . It barked and got up. It then shakily ran into a wall. "It's okay" Leo said as he walked towards the frightened animal. He lifted his hand and pet its head. The dog looked at him and he jumped away. " It's Donnie! It's Donnie!" Leo screamed. "How do you know." Mikey said in a slightly annoying way.

"Look at his eyes and when he opens his mouth." Leo demanded. Mikey bent down and looked at the dogs brown eyes. "Open"Mikey commanded. The dog seemed to roll its eyes and opened it's mouth. The gap in its teeth was clearly visible. "Donnie! your fur is so soft." Mikey said.

'Wow' I thought. The story of how became a dog is very simple. I was in the lab and I spilt some retrommutegen on myself. I held my breath, becouse I thought I would become a turle. Then it happened. I fell on the ground in unbearable pain. Hair grew all over,to be more accurate it was fur. My bones shrank and my tail grew. Soon I felt my snout grow long and my teeth got sharp. Lastley my ears grew in. After there were more internal changes I fell unconcious for. When I woke up the first thing I felt was Leo petting me and telling me I was okay.

Of course I can still tell this story so I'm not a dog anymore. After they discovered my identy they trusted me to follow them to Aprils. They smiled at my response becouse I was wagging my tail and my tounge was sticking in a dog kind of smile.

I followed them, well really I got a ride in one of their shells since as a dog I couldn't climb buildings. I knew it would be a bumpy ride. Once we got to Aprils I actually fell out of the shell. I barked 'Help Leo!' He got the message and lept toward me catching me. "Donnie, It's okay" he said. as he ran his hand through my head fur. I didn't protest even though it was wierd. After that I stayed in Leo's arms , even though I was a big dog, untill I stopped shaking. We entered April's room and waited, the whole time Leo was gently petting me with Mikey. I got the feeling they were seeing me more as a dog than their turtle brother.

April walked in and jumped. She then walked over and started petting me. "Awww, you guys got a dog. Whats his name? Wait were is Donnie?" She asked. Hello, she was petting me the whole time. I started licking her fingers happily. It was unsanitary but I might never get the chance to do it again. " Well this is Donnie or Donatello." Leo replied. His voice quivered and he smelt nervous. April smelt panicked, but she still let me lick her fingers. " Wait here" she simply stated.

Thirty minutes later she walked back in and threw a liquid at me. I yelped at it's touch. I was mutating again and I knew it would painful. My fur started reabsorbing itself and my thumbs were back so I grabbed a blanket and wrapped myself in it. What I didn't know was the fur on the top my head become hair instead of reabsobing itself. My four dog fingers became longer and did not become two turtle fingers. My tail completely reabsorbed itself. After my third mutation finished I looked up and brothers were shocked.

"Donnie, Is that you?"Raph asked "April what was that"I asked. "It was some form of retromutagen from your lab." she replied. I liifted my hands up and panicked. They were pale and pinkish. I couldn't talk as I lifted my hands to my head and face. My nose pointed straight outwards. I felt soft eyebrows and eyelahes. I gulped as I lifted my hand to my head and felt the soft hair up there. I ran over to a mirror. My hair matched my fur when I was a dog. It was dark brown. My two thoughts were I was a homo sapien (or human) and I could finally compete with Casey for April.

k


	2. I am Donatello

We spent the night at April's becouse it was pretty late. We actually tried to get back to lair, but I was too shaky from the two recent mutations. " Donnie you won't make it make without falling asleep." Leo said while I was hanging off of April's building. " Sure I can," I replied than yawned, "We just need to get home very quickly." "Oh no We're staying here for tonight."Leo comanded. So we stayed there for the night.

One good thing was April gave me clothes. She also let me keep the blanket becouse of puppy problems. She also had to give a haircut because it wouldn't stop growing untill it went all the way down my back. She said it looked girly on me. That was insulting. But now it's more comfortable. It only reaches a certain point at my neck.

My brothers went home the next day earlier than I did. At around eight April woke me up to leave. I opened my eyes and touched my head. It wasn't a dream. "Come on Donnie time to go." she said. I didn't reply instead I crawled over to a bowl and threw up. I felt so terrible I sat there watching my vomit waiting to puke again. When I turned around April looked terrified. She grabbed my hand and took me to her dad.

" D Dad this is Donavan from school." she said, "He's staying to help with a science project." Ok Ape, just don't make a mess" he replied, somewhat happily. While we were walking back to her room she said "He's just happy Casey is'nt helping again, because of "his projects" my room has exploded 3 times. I smiled but didn't reply. If I would have her room would've been covered in puke.

Most of the day was spent sitting by the toilet. I couldn't help it I've been mutated three times. By the time it was four Leo came and got me. He had to carry me cause I couldn't move. The whole ride home I was mostly unconscous. "What's up with him?" Raph asked "April said he's been like this all day"Leo replied. As they were talking I looked at Mikey who was playing with my old hair. The scene was enough to make me vomit on Leo's shell.

Minutes later they took me to Splinter. He spent more than five minutes looking at me. "Why did you bring this stranger into our home?" He asked with a little anger. "YOU HAVENT TOLD HIM YET!" I screamed. " We thought Mikey told him" Leo said."Tell me what?" Splinter asked. "Master my name is Donatello." I said. He walked up to me with his mouth agape. Then he reached over and touched my face and hair. He looked on the verge of tears. "My son." He said then turned around and left,

I stayed in the lab for a few hours. The first thing I did was do a blood test. My blood was mine so I was about the same as I was when I was a turtle. I even tested my hair. It proved positive for being me. I looked through my mutagen collection. The sample April took was unknown. Now it is labeled as dangerous. Mikey won't pay attention to that. After about an hour I had to lay down.

"Donnie we will be back later we are going on patroll!" Leo said Now I know I am Donatello.

'


	3. Bullied part !

Since they've been out on patrol I've been home puking. April came over to watch me, but I locked myself in my lab. Of course every few minutes I'd puke. Sooner orlater I had to come out of the puke covered lab. When I finally came out I fell and fainted. The last thing I saw was April running over.

"He's doing terrible, I know but for now I'm staying n his room with him. Okay. Bye." April was finished talking on the phone as soon as I woke up. "Donnie are you okay?" she asked. "I'm fine. At least better than an hour ago." I said as I slowly stood up,"Actually much better." I didn't throw up when I stood. I looked around the room and saw a lot of vomit. "Donnie I am taking you to a doctor."

We sat in the waiting room of the doctors office. I was barely was awake. I could barely move my hand. (Five fingers are still weird.) As they called my name I almost fiented. "What did you do to him?" the doctor asked,"He has a fever and is in extreme shock." He's been through a very bad experience." April said. "Take him home and let him rest." the doctor comanded.

When we got home I had to go to bed very early. When I woke up I was in very extreme pain. When I opened my eyes I felt barely a foot tall. Mikey is what I wanted to scream, but of course a rabbit can't scream. "Oh, Hey Donnie I spilt something on you so here." He said as he spilt something on me. Of course it turned me back to human.

"Hey, Um April I need another haircut, Mikey mutated me into a rabbit and back so the same thing happened." I said as I hung up. Realy this again. No one wants to have five foot long hair. It took me an hour to tell Mikey how mad I was, but in the end he started talking about homemade dolls.

After the last haircut April noticed I wasn't puking anymore. She took my hand and led me out of the sewer. I like the outside temperature way better. She than took me over to a very mysterious looking building that was her school(which I've seen before.) Our next stop was a mall. I didn't really agree to go at first untill I heard about an electronics store.

April went shopping for things I now needed alone, while i walked around alone. A highschool boy walked up to me. He had black hair and green eyes. He asked me a few questions and then punched me in the stomach. I fell over clutching my stomach and passed out.

When I woke up I was in a car which I decided was Casey's. I t was unbelively messy,with garbage thrown everywher. "Donnie! you're awake!" April happily said. " Teenage boy with dark brown hair now I know why she wanted to taake you home." Casey said. " Donnie what happened?" April asked. " A teenager walked up and punched." I replied rubbing my head. April gasped and hurried me home.


End file.
